


Stuck in the Museum

by TheMissluluB



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Can be read as humanstuck but can be read as regular trolls its not really mentioned, M/M, May or may not be very loosely inspired by Night At The Museum, giftfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissluluB/pseuds/TheMissluluB
Summary: To be fair it was Eridan's fault they got stuck in the museum in the first place, what with him getting distracted and not noticing that the museum was shutting for the night until it was too late. But spooky things happen in museums on the 31st October.Karkat just wants to go home and "finish" his novel.





	Stuck in the Museum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlaveToMyKeyboard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaveToMyKeyboard/gifts).



> Gift fic for Sas! Enjoy your EriKar.

“I can’t fucking BELIEVE you talked me into this.”

Eridan sighed as he looked over at his boyfriend, Karkat. It was his own fault for this mess, after all. Karkat was in a mood of the most epic proportions and Eridan honestly couldn’t blame him. After all, it is his fault that the two of them got trapped inside the now-locked museum.

Let’s skip back to a couple of days ago, so this debacle can be explained better.

* * *

“But Kar, They’re doing a spooky Halloween themed thing!” Eridan explained, “It’ll be super cool; they rarely open after hours!”

“No! I don’t want to go to some stupid ass museum to go to some fake ass money grabbing event! It’s stupid!” Karkat argued.

Eridan pouted, “Please?”

Right now, he was trying to convince Karkat to go to a museum for Halloween - it’d be a nice change of pace, and it would get Karkat out of the house and away from screaming over his latest Novel-In-Progress. He thought the break would do well for Karkat’s mind, but the other thought otherwise.

The museum in question is the Skaia Museum of Natural History. They were hosting a special event of sorts which meant that the museum would be open after their usual hours, to ‘amp’ up the ‘spooky’ theme. They’d be exhibits of dinosaur bones and all sorts of other things. To Eridan, the history buff, it all sounded pretty fucking amazing.

To Karkat, it all sounded like a load of bollocks.

“Fuck no!” He shouted.

Eridan huffed as he tried to not stomp his foot on the ground like a prissy brat. He did cross his arms though, which probably made him look like one. He tapped his foot on the ground as he wondered of ways to convince his boyfriend of three years to come with him. A small idea popped into his head, but he didn’t think saying something like that would work - no matter how prissy or romantic it was.

“For me?” Eridan asked, “Would you go with me for my sake?”

“Eridan even if I were to go, it would only be so you’d have company in the first place.” Fuck.

“What if it made you inspired for your novel?”

Karkat’s eyes widened a little at that. “What…?”

Eridan nodded, “Yeah! What if a break from your work in progress actually helps you get more ideas on how to continue!” He looked as Karkat contemplated the thought, and smirked. “Besides, you can’t exactly just sit here all day looking at a blank page.”

Karkat rolled his eyes and pouted.

“Fine, but I won’t be happy with it.”

Eridan grinned before picking up his boyfriend and giving him a hug, “Oh my God, you’re goin’ to have so much fuckin’ fun!”

Karkat mumbled into his neck, “I better not fucking regret this.”

“You won’t, I promise,” Eridan confirmed, before giving Karkat a chaste kiss on the forehead, “You’re going to fuckin’ love it.”

* * *

Eridan kind of regrets saying that now. He had gotten distracted by the dinosaur exhibit, writing notes about each one so he wouldn’t forget and telling Karkat all he knew about each one, so he didn’t hear the security guards call out about it being ‘the last call’. He also didn’t hear the security leaving until they locked up everything.

Which leads the two into the current situation.

“Let’s go to the museum, you said. It’ll be fun, you said!” Karkat complained.

Eridan could see why he was complaining, though.

“Look Kar, I get that this ain’t the most ideal a circumstances, but…” He paused to think of something to say - anything, “Hey, you could write this in your book, right?”

Karkat looked over at him, deadpan. “How the fuck am I supposed to put ‘two dumb assholes get stuck in a museum’ in a book, Eridan? How the everloving shitpan fuck will that make sense in a romantic novel??” Eridan opened his mouth but quickly closed it.  “Yeah, I thought so.”

“Well. There are lots of things we could do while we’re stuck here for the night.” Eridan said, a little bit on the embarrassed side.

“Like what, exactly?” Karkat asked, “And don’t say ‘we can see some more exhibits’ because I’m ninety-nine per cent sure you’ve seen every possible exhibit in this place. And what about food? How are we-” He continued to rant, but Eridan tuned him out at that, trying to think of fun things to do while locked inside a museum.

“We could… I don’t know. Explore the restricted sections, maybe?”

Karkat stopped ranting to glare at Eridan, “Do you want us to get arrested??”

“Keep it down! If anyone’s going to get us arrested, it’s you!”

“Shut up, you got us into this mess.” Karkat huffed, before sighing, “Fine. Let’s ‘go exploring’, as you so dorkily put it. Fucking dork.”

Eridan could admit to being a massive dork, so took no notice of the remark. “Where should we start…” He wondered out loud. This was a difficult decision to make.

Well. Not really that difficult, they do have all night after all. But, if he were suggesting…

“I suppose the food court or something - there’s probably a vending machine there. I have coins if you need some.”

Karkat nodded. “Sure, why not. Maybe they have a coffee machine there too.”

Little did the duo know that things were about to get interesting.

* * *

Karkat was just glad that they had a coffee machine available inside the food court as he sipped the warm drink. It tasted like your average coffee - bitter and black like his soul.

But one shadow moving from the corner of his eye made him jump; he just barely made sure not to drop his coffee. His coffee is far more important, after all. He turned to Eridan, who was eating a tuna sandwich he got from… somewhere, he didn’t care to ask. “Did you fucking see that?”

“See what?” Eridan replied once he’d finished eating his bite because he isn’t a fucking neanderthal.

“Fuckin- There was something over there, I saw it.” Karkat pointed over to the area he saw the shadow. Of course, when Eridan looked over the shadow had gone thus making Karkat look a little bit like a lunatic.

“Right. So what, do you want to explore the ‘shadow’? Are you in some kind of horror film Kar?”

Karkat shook his head, “No, fuck off, not happening. I’m only saying this so we don’t get caught and arrested for ‘breaking in’ when in actuality we got locked in!!”

Eridan rolled his eyes, “Fine if you say so. Lead the way, oh glorious leader,”

Eridan just hoped that he wouldn’t be accidentally leading them to death - or worse, being caught.

It can’t be that bad, right?

So Karkat walked to the spot he saw the shadow, looking around for hints or tips. He huffed out a sigh, crossing his arms so tightly he was hugging himself, essentially. Eridan smiled at the sight, before taking off his violet-purple zip-hoodie and placing it around Karkat. He pouted, but accepted the jacket, not wanting to seem more childish than he was already acting like.

“Oh shit, what?”

Karkat turned to face Eridan. “What?” He asked.

“Kar, I think I get what you mean by shadow now.” He mumbled, with a lilt in his voice which could only mean that he was scared. “Only… I don’t think that’s a shadow.”

“The fuck does that mean?” He almost yelled. He was quickly turned back around by Eridan to face…

 

A mummy?

“Uh… What the fuck?” Karkat asked.

The mummy shrugged. “I don’t really know. I’ve never seen visitors this late before.”

Eridan was scared out of his mind but didn’t say anything. He instead chose to glare at Karkat, a glare which had a hint of ‘what the fuck are you even DOING?’ carved deeply into it.

Karkat, oblivious to that fact, shrugged. “My boyfriend’s a fucking idiot who got too excited about the dinosaur exhibit and whoopdee-fucking-doo now we’re locked in for the night! You?”

That isn’t to say Karkat wasn’t scared. In fact, he was pretty terrified. He chose not to show it however because it would lead to five hundred misunderstandings and nothing getting solved.

The mummy sighed, “Ah. Suppose you’re looking to get out then, huh? Or at least for someplace to rest where no one will find you until the museum inevitably opens up again for the public and you all can leave?”

“Pretty much, yeah. Eridan was looking to explore other things,” Karkat nudged at Eridan, who still kept his mouth firmly shut. “He’s pretty much a major history buff.”

“Good to know,” The mummy said, “Bet he knows his way around this place then.”

“Y-Yeah!” Eridan stammered out, voice cracking as he spoke up. Karkat rolled his eyes at that, but he still smiled.

The duo followed the mummy through the museum, which was quite the adventure. They walked through the Egyptian exhibit and listened as the mummy spoke more about its history. The mummy stopped the two just outside of the dinosaur exhibit, “I’m gonna stop this impromptu tour here.”

“What? Why?” Karkat asked.

The mummy turned to them, “Now it’s time to walk with the dinosaurs.”

A roar heard from the other room made the two jump. “What the fuck?” Karkat stepped back from the doorway, fear written on his face. “Why would you-” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence because the mummy seemingly vanished.

“Well…” Eridan began, “Let’s walk with dinosaurs.”

“Oh fuck my ass.”

* * *

They luckily survived the night. The two had slept in an alcove avoiding all the ghosts and other various… ‘exhibits’. They walk out of the museum hand in hand, without the staff ever knowing that they stayed overnight.

Once they got home Karkat turned to Eridan. “This didn’t give me any ideas for my novel…” He huffed, putting his hands on his hips.

“I’m sor-”  

“But it was nice to get away from the keyboard for a while,” Karkat cut off, smirking, “So… thanks for that.”

Eridan blinked, dumbfounded, before registering what was said. “Anything for you, Kar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
